L'effet Papillon, ou comment dévoiler des secrets bien gardés
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: Résumé : Un jour, Zoro reçoit un mot d'amour, anonyme. Il commence alors à mener l'enquête, sans savoir que cela amènera beaucoup de révélations au sein du bateau…


"J'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, alors je te l'écris. Tu ne sauras pas qui je suis, car je sais que nos relations ne pourraient que se dégrader si tu l'apprenais. Car je sais que toi, tu ne m'aimes pas. Mais si tu veux vraiment le savoir, je t'invite à chercher par toi-même. Qui sais, peut-être que tu découvriras qui je suis ?"

Ce mot avait été posé pendant la nuit dans la vigie, lieu où seul Zoro allait plus que tous les autres. Il en déduisait donc qu'il lui était destiné, tout en le lisant. Ne connaissant pas les écritures des membres de son équipage, il ne pouvait absolument pas deviner qui lui avait déclaré sa flamme. Et rien dans le message ne l'aidait à deviner. Il décida tout de même d'exclure Chopper, car le renne n'était pas attiré par les humains, et Luffy, car l'air sérieux de la lettre ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Encore que, avec lui, il fallait toujours se méfier. Mais tous les autres, même les hommes, n'étaient pas exclus, même s'il penchait plus pour que ce soit l'une des deux femmes qui lui ait écrit. Il rangea le mot dans sa poche de pantalon et descendit à la cuisine après être passé prendre un calepin et un crayon dans sa chambre. Là se trouvait Sanji, Luffy, Ussop et Chopper. Les trois mangeaient leur goûter tandis que le cuistot préparait le repas de ce soir. Lorsque Zoro entra, Sanji lui jeta un regard suspect, car le bretteur n'avait pas l'habitude de venir dans la cuisine en dehors des repas.

"Déjà fini ton entrainement ? L'apostropha-t-il. Tu mets plus longtemps, d'habitude.

- En quoi ça te regarde si j'ai fini plus tôt ou non ?" Riposta Zoro.

De quoi se mêlait-il, ce cuistot ? Et pourquoi cette question, d'abord. Zoro passa tout de même outre, trop concentré sur sa tâche.

"J'ai besoin que vous m'écriviez un truc, les gars.

- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Ussop, intrigué. Zoro qui demande ça, c'est qu'il a un problème.

- Je souhaite vérifier quelque chose."

Il tendit le calepin à Ussop et lui demanda d'écrire "cherche par toi-même". Puis il le passa à Chopper qui, même s'il n'était pas humain, était suspect et qui dû écrire "tu découvriras qui je suis", à Luffy "je te l'écris" et enfin Sanji, "tu ne sauras pas qui je suis". Il les remercia et partit demander aux filles, laissant les quatre se regarder, interloqués. Il trouva Robin dans la bibliothèque et lui demanda d'écrire "j'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi". Lorsqu'il lui demanda, il rougit légèrement, mais la jeune femme l'écrivit sans broncher avant de lui redonner son carnet avec un sourire. Il trouva ensuite Nami sur son transat et lui demanda "je sais que toi tu ne m'aimes pas". Elle le regarda étrangement avec un air troublé, et écrivit rapidement sa phrase avant de relever les yeux et de renvoyer sèchement le bretteur. Plus sèchement que d'habitude, remarqua-t-il tout de même. Puis il demanda enfin à Franky et Brook d'écrire tous les deux "nos relations ne pourraient que se dégrader". Cela fait, il retourna à la vigie étudier tout cela, tandis que tout l'équipage se précipitait à la cuisine pour savoir ce qui arrivait à leur bretteur.

"A vous aussi, il vous a demandé d'écrire quelque chose ? Commença Nami une fois que tous furent installés.

- A chacun oui, une phrase différente, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Mais pourquoi ? S'interrogea Sanji.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée… Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il vous a demandé de marquer ? Peut-être que cela se suit ! S'exclama Ussop.

- Bonne idée ! Alors voyons…"

Ussop se mit à écrire toutes les phrases que lui dictaient ses compagnons. Après avoir cherché pendant quelques minutes, il obtint quelque chose d'à peut près cohérent, même s'il n'était pas sûr que les mots soient bien placés :

J'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi / Je te l'écris / je sais que toi tu ne m'aimes pas / nos relations ne pourraient que se dégrader / cherche par toi-même / tu découvriras qui je suis.

"Cela ressemble à une lettre d'amour. Zoro aurait un admirateur secret ? S'étonna Franky.

- Ces mots semblent bien le démontrer, compléta Robin. Maintenant, cherche à savoir qui c'est. Cela ne peut être que l'un d'entre nous, puisque nous sommes en pleine mer et qu'aucune lettre n'est parvenue depuis que nous sommes partis de la dernière île il y a trois semaines."

Tout le monde se regarda avec suspicion. Qui pouvait donc aimer le bretteur ?

"Ce n'est pas moi, en tous cas, déclara Nami. Je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, Nami, déclara soudain Luffy. E puis cela ne sert à rien de se justifier, car la personne ne se dénoncera pas. Je pense que s'il nous a demandé d'écrire ces mots, c'est que c'était une lettre anonyme, alors celui ou celle qui lui as écrit ne va pas le dire maintenant ! Laissons-le régler ça lui-même, et puis nous saurons bientôt qui c'est, de toute façon…

- Et comment le saurais-tu ? Demanda Brook.

- Parce que soit Zoro évitera cette personne, soit il sera beaucoup plus attentionné avec elle, même s'il fera tout pour que cela ne se remarque pas, sourit le capitaine.

- C'est vrai ! Laissons-le gérer ça tout seul !" Déclara Nami en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Les autres la suivirent et la réunion imprévue s'arrêta là. Mais chaque membre de l'équipage se mit à surveiller les autres, discrètement, afin de savoir qui était cet admirateur secret. Parce que pour une fois qu'il y avait de l'animation sur le bateau, autant en profiter !

De son côté, Zoro avait lui aussi continué ses recherches. Les écritures des membres de l'équipage ne correspondaient pas à son mot, a part quelques ressemblances dans certaines lettres. Il put donc définitivement exclure Chopper, qui avait une écriture trop ronde et trop enfantine, et Brook, qui avait une écriture trop "tranchante". Mais tous les autres avaient quelque chose. Zoro se souvint de Sanji, sa manière de lui demander s'il avait déjà fini son entraînement comme s'il le surveillait. Les autres n'avaient rien fais de plus, sauf le regarder bizarrement. Encore que, Nami avait été troublée, elle qui pourtant ne l'était jamais. Bah, cela devait être à cause de ce qu'il lui avait demandé d'écrire. Si elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, normal que cela la fasse réagir. Et puis de toute façon, ils pouvaient tous lui dissimuler leurs sentiments. Zoro décida donc d'aller demander d'abord à Robin ce qu'elle en pensait. La jeune femme était la plus logique du bateau, et elle pourrait le renseigner. Et peut-être lui dire si c'était elle… Zoro espérait de tout cœur, lui qui était tombé amoureux de cette femme mystérieuse, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Il retourna à la bibliothèque, où il trouva Robin à la même place. Il s'assit en face d'elle et attendit qu'elle daigne lever la tête. Son cœur battait la chamade, mais il faisait de son mieux pour que cela ne se remarque pas.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Zoro ? Lui demanda-t-elle enfin en relevant la tête.

- Heu, oui… Voila, il y a quelques temps… Enfin plutôt ce matin…"

Zoro s'embrouillait, troublé par les yeux bleus de Robin. Il respira un grand coup et se gifla mentalement en se traitant d'abruti avant de reprendre sa phrase.

"C'est assez délicat à dire en fait… J'ai reçu ce matin un mot anonyme, et je ne sais pas qui l'as écrit. Alors, vu que tu sembles - non, que tu es - la plus intelligente sur ce bateau, je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider…

- Oh, vraiment ? Et, ce mot, tu l'as sur toi ?

- Oui, tiens. J'ai déjà essayé de reconnaitre l'écriture, mais aucune ne correspond, ce qui ne m'aide vraiment pas.

- Ce qui explique pourquoi tu as demandé à tout le monde d'écrire quelque chose… Conclut l'archéologue en lisant attentivement le mot. Mais tu n'as pas été très futé, continua-t-elle en levant la tête et le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ah bon ? J'ai pourtant essayé… Je suis un homme d'action, pas un penseur, hein.

- Hihihi. Ne t'énerve pas, je te le disais juste. Tout l'équipage s'est demandé ce qui t'arrivais, tu sais. Avec les phrases que tu leur à demandé d'écrire, ils ont vite compris que tu avais reçu une lettre d'amour. Ils ne sont pas si bêtes que ça.

- Oui, bon… Ce qui veut dire que la personne qui a écrit ça sait maintenant que j'ai lu son mot, et que je cherche qui elle est. Robin, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligé…"

Zoro rougit lorsqu'il lui demanda ça. La jeune femme le remarqua et sourit. Il avait vraiment besoin d'aide, et elle était vraiment intéressée par cette énigme ; elle serait ainsi la première à avoir toutes les informations. Robin avait depuis quelques temps remarqué beaucoup de choses sur tous les membres de l'équipage : si cette histoire pouvait amener à la création d'un couple, elle pourrait aussi en former d'autres… Elle promit à Zoro de venir le voir dès qu'elle penserait avoir trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait les aider.

Pendant quelques jours, tout le monde se surveilla. Mais comme il ne semblait y avoir aucun changement, ils oublièrent vite cette histoire, persuadés que Zoro s'était lui-même écrit la lettre un soir où il avait trop bu, intelligent comme il était.

Arriva l'anniversaire de Sanji. Tout l'équipage fit la fête jusque tard le soir, puis se calmèrent, la tête tournant. Ils s'allongèrent tous sur le pont, où s'endormirent rapidement Nami, Ussop et Chopper. Les autres entreprirent de parler de tout et de rien, en riant toutes les deux minutes. Nami frissonna soudain, frisson que remarqua Luffy. Il partit rapidement dans sa cabine chercher une couverture afin de réchauffer la navigatrice. Les autres avaient bien vus cet élan de tendresse, et commencèrent à charrier leur capitaine. Ce fut Franky qui posa la question qui provoqua toutes les révélations :

"Dit-moi Luffy, tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux d'elle ?"

Tout le monde le regarda, et ils se mirent à rire doucement. Leur capitaine, si naïf, si enfantin, amoureux ? Et pourtant, ils se rappelèrent bientôt de tous ce que faisait Luffy pour elle. Ce n'était pas une simple fille de l'équipage : c'était elle qu'il sauvait avec plus de rage et de détermination que pour tous les autres ; c'était la seule qui avait le droit de porter son précieux chapeau ; la première qu'il appelait lorsqu'il avait découvert quelque chose. Plus ils énuméraient toutes les choses qu'il faisait, plus leur capitaine rougissait.

"Alors tu serais vraiment amoureux ? Demanda Sanji, surpris.

- Bah… Je crois oui. Même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est que c'est d'être amoureux, quand j'la vois, j'ai le cœur qui bat vite, et l'intérieur de mon ventre qui se serre, et puis je souris directement, sans même le vouloir…

- Notre capitaine est amoureux ! S'écrièrent Ussop et Chopper en se réveillant brusquement, avant de retomber dans les bras de Morphée comme si de rien était, sous les yeux interloqués des autres membres de l'équipage.

- Et quand lui déclareras-tu ta flamme ? L'interrogea plus calmement Robin.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais même pas si elle ressent la même chose envers moi…

- Tu peux toujours tenter ta chance !

- Mais si elle me rejette ?

- Dans ce cas-là, tu lui demanderas d'oublier tout ce que tu viens de lui dire, et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Bien sûr, il ne faudra pas que tu changes d'attitude envers elle, parce que si tu es plus distant, elle se rappellera, ce qui fait qu'elle sera plus distante, blablabla, et vous vous retrouverez à devenir de parfaits étrangers se fuyant. Et ça, personne ne le veux, expliqua Sanji.

- Tiens, écoute l'expert. Il s'est tellement pris de râteaux qu'il a l'expérience pour te le raconter, maintenant, ironisa Zoro.

- Et alors ? Moi au moins j'ai essayé, pas comme toi qui n'as jamais eu de copine !

- Ah oui ? Et comment tu le sais ça, hein ? Tu connais pas ma vie, tu sais pas ce que je faisais avant de venir ici !

- J'suis sur que t'as jamais été amoureux !

- Bien sûr que si !

- Combien de filles ?

- Ça te regarde pas !

- La dernière fois que tu as été amoureux ?

- Il y a pas longtemps !

- Quelqu'un sur ce bateau ?

- Oui !"

Sans s'en rendre compte, Zoro dévoilait légèrement sa vie amoureuse, poussé par Sanji qui savait ce qu'il voulait lui faire dire et s'aidant de l'alcool qu'avait déjà ingurgité le bretteur. Les autres suivaient la dispute, espérant savoir d'autres choses intimes sur leur mystérieux bretteur.

"Ah ouais ? Et c'est qui ? Un homme je suis sûr ! Continuait Sanji.

- Et pourquoi ça serait un homme ? J'aime les femmes moi, j'suis pas un PD, pas comme toi !"

La conversation avait prit un tournant étrange, et c'était maintenant la vie de Sanji qui était dévoilée. Les yeux du blond se remplirent de douleur à l'entente de cette phrase. Apparemment, Zoro avait touché un point sensible qui ne devait pas être révélé.

- Ce… Bien sûr que non, je suis pas gay ! J'aime Nami et Robin moi ! Et puis même, ça te poserais un problème, abruti ? T'as un problème contre ça ? Tu cherches la merde hein ?

- Me fais pas croire que t'aime les femmes ! Avec tous ce qu'elles te mettent, t'as dû bien déprimer ! Alors pourquoi t'avoues pas que t'es amoureux d'un homme ?"

Passablement énervé, Zoro devenait de plus en plus méchant et appuyait sans le vouloir sur la douleur secrète du blond, ne songeant pas que ce qu'il disait pouvait être vrai. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une joute verbale de plus et sans conséquences. Sanji, blessé, décida de tout dévoiler puisque de toute façon, son secret n'en était plus un.

"Tu crois que c'est facile d'avouer ça !

- Tu le fais bien ! Et c'est quoi qui t'as fait changer de bord ?

- Toi."

S'étant rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, et avisant le visage troublé et choqué de Zoro et des autres, il quitta aussi dignement qu'il pu le pont, blessé. Il savait pourtant qu'il aurait au moins dû garder ça pour lui, mais c'était sorti sans qu'il réfléchisse. Merci à l'alcool, hein.

Zoro s'était soudain calmé et commençait à mesurer ses paroles.

"Sanji, l'interpella-t-il soudain avant qu'il n'ait disparu complètement. La lettre, c'était de toi ?

- Non, dit en se retournant le blond. Je ne suis romantique qu'avec les femmes, moi."

Et sur cette dernière phrase, il alla se coucher dans la chambre commune des garçons, laissant ses camarades toujours étonnés derrière lui.

" BOR-DEL."

Ce fut tout ce que Zoro réussit à dire avant de s'écrouler par terre, la tête entre les mains. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, son cerveau lui répétant inlassablement "Sanji t'aime. Sanji est amoureux de toi." Les autres débattaient fébrilement, essayant de se souvenir de gestes, de paroles qui auraient pu le trahir. Mais rien, sinon quelques regards appuyés une ou deux fois lors des entrainements du bretteur. Il avait su rester très discret. Brook mit fin aux conversations en demandant s'il y avait d'autres déclarations pour la soirée.

"Zoro a dit tout à l'heure qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un ici, et on sait que ce n'est pas un homme. Il ne reste que Nami et Robin, conclut Franky.

- Et Chopper, rajouta Luffy.

- JE SUIS PAS ZOOPHILE ! S'écria soudain Zoro en relevant la tête et en jetant un regard noir à son capitaine.

- Calme, je rigolais ! Riposta Luffy.

- J'suis pas d'humeur.

- Bon, si tu nous disais qui c'était, cette personne ?

- Cherche. Oh et puis ça suffit, les révélations là, j'en ai marre, j'vais dormir, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers les cabines.

- Avec Sanji ? Ricana Luffy, sans se rendre compte de sa connerie.

Zoro s'arrêta de marcher. Il resta immobile deux secondes puis se tourna lentement vers Luffy, une aura noire se formant autour de lui. Luffy s'écrasa sur le sol en s'excusant de sa blague de mauvais goût. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter un "surveille quand même tes arrières" suivit d'un petit rire qui, même dit tout bas, fut entendu par Zoro. Luffy vola contre le mât, le sabre du bretteur glissé sous sa gorge. Le bruit du choc réveilla en sursaut Nami, Ussop et Chopper et fit revenir Sanji sur le pont en courant. Les quatre ne comprirent pas pourquoi Zoro était si énervé contre leur capitaine, qui n'avait pas intervenu dans le dialogue des deux hommes plus tôt. Le cuisinier et la navigatrice s'empressèrent d'aller les séparer, Nami prenant Zoro par la taille et Sanji soutenant son capitaine pour qu'il ne s'écrase pas. Alors que Sanji, après quelques minutes et voyant son capitaine immobile, le lâchait, Luffy fixait sans bouger les mains de Nami toujours placées autour de la taille du bretteur et qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Bloqué, il entendait la navigatrice s'inquiéter pour Zoro. Elle avait une voix légèrement plus aigue que la normal, mais seul Luffy le remarqua. Une voix amoureuse. Lorsqu'elle fut bien assurée qu'il n'avait rien, elle le lâcha et se tourna vers Luffy. Celui-ci releva la tête doucement, blessé. Sans y faire attention, Nami se mit à engueuler son capitaine, lui disant qu'il était trop gamin quand il buvait et qu'il devrait arrêter, parce que cela commençait à lui taper sur le système, qu'il ne devait pas être violent envers ses propres compagnons et qu'elle aurait aimée dormir tranquillement. A côté d'elle, tout l'équipage était assez gêné pour le capitaine, maintenant qu'ils connaissaient ses sentiments.

"Nami ? L'interrompit Luffy, de plus en plus énervé.

- Quoi !

- Ferme-là. Va plutôt t'occuper de ton bretteur chéri au lieu de m'engueuler. Moi je vais dormir, bonne nuit."

Et Luffy la planta là, bouche bée et n'en revenant pas. Ussop le suivit afin de le réconforter, tandis que les autres essayaient de comprendre la phrase de leur capitaine.

"Je crois que nous venons d'avoir une nouvelle révélation ce soir… Annonça Brook, content.

- Ferme-là, toi aussi, tu veux ? C'est pas trop le moment, l'engueula Franky."

Zoro ne comprenait pas pourquoi son capitaine avait dit ça. Il n'aimait pas Nami, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'énerver…

"Zoro ? L'appela doucement la rousse.

- Quoi ?

- Cette lettre, c'est moi qui l'ai écrite, avoua-t-elle avant de détourner les yeux, gênée.

- …

- Zoro, je sais que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, je voulais simplement te le dire, histoire d'être claire avec moi-même, et que tu arrêtes de chercher. Maintenant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu oublies ce que je viens de te dire, ça sera mieux pour tout le monde."

Et elle partit, elle aussi, se coucher. Zoro soupira, de tristesse de la blesser, mais aussi de soulagement, car cette histoire était enfin terminée. Il ne s'était jamais douté que ce pouvait être elle. Sanji, lui, avait bien confirmé son idée qu'il l'aimait, mais le fait que ce ne soit pas lui qui ait écrit le mot l'avait dérouté. Mais maintenant, tout était enfin réglé. Tous se regardèrent. Ils savaient enfin le fin mot de l'histoire, mais songeaient que les déclarations n'étaient pas finies. Pour éviter d'autres déclarations surprises, ils décidèrent tous de s'avouer leurs sentiments. Chopper et Brook, qui n'aimaient personne, se dirigèrent vers les cabines, d'où ils entendirent Ussop réconforter Luffy. Le métisse avait lui aussi été touché par l'amour des hommes, et son dévolu s'était jeté sur Luffy. Mais en tant qu'ami proche, son devoir était de réconforter son capitaine et de ne rien lui dire. Sa seule priorité était de le voir heureux. L'entrée de Brook et Chopper mit fin aux réconciliations, et après qu'ils leur aient expliqués ce qui s'était passé sur le pont, ils allèrent tous se coucher, réfléchissant tous aux évènements surprenants de cette soirée. A l'avant du bateau ne se trouvait maintenant que Robin, Zoro, Sanji et Franky. Franky fut le premier à avouer qu'il avait un faible pour Robin, mais que ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour. Sanji avait déjà déclaré ses sentiments et voulaient savoir ceux de son bretteur, qui déclara en rougissant que c'était Robin qu'il aimait, depuis le début. La jeune femme était troublée, mais le savait depuis longtemps. Tous ces hommes ne savaient vraiment pas dissimuler leurs sentiments. Elle les regarda tous les trois en souriant, car elle savait ce qu'ils attendaient.

"Moi aussi, j'aime quelqu'un sur ce bateau. Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'accepter, mais je sais maintenant que c'est elle que j'aime.

- Elle ? Attend, attend, attend. Elle ? Mais il n'y a qu'une fille… Nami Chérie ?!"

Les trois hommes n'en revenaient pas. Robin était amoureuse de leur navigatrice… Zoro et Franky soupirèrent de découragement tandis que Robin rigolait. Sanji était complètement bloqué, il ne pouvait plus rien dire tellement il était surpris. La jeune femme se dirigea ensuite vers les cabines, déclarant qu'elle allait bien profiter de la rousse, ce qui acheva les trois hommes qui se mirent à imaginer toutes sortes de choses assez osées. Secouant la tête, Zoro déclara que la fête était finie et qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer dormir avant d'inonder le pont de sang. Les deux autres le suivirent, et la soirée se termina sur cette dernière révélation.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se réveilla avec un immense mal de crâne et une désagréable impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important. Très peu de personnes se souvenaient de ce qui s'était dit hier : seul Robin, Zoro, Nami et Sanji, en plus de Brook, se rappelaient des déclarations. Luffy était heureux, comme d'habitude ; il ne se souvenait ni de qui aimait Nami, ni des autres révélations. Quand à ceux qui se souvenaient, ils ne laissaient rien paraitre. Brook aborda un peu plus tard Robin afin de lui demander si des couples pouvaient se former, et s'il pouvait raconter ce qui s'était passé aux autres. Robin lui répondit que peut-être, des couples se formeraient, mais qu'il faudrait attendre, et que ce ne serait sûrement pas ceux auxquels ils s'attendaient, et qu'il fallait éviter de parler de la soirée à qui que ce soit.

Luffy se mit à tenter des approches discrètes afin de séduire Nami, qui avait, au fond d'elle, quelques sentiments pour son capitaine. Elle n'avait jamais réussie à se départager de Zoro et Luffy, et puisque le premier ne l'aimait pas, elle pouvait aimer pleinement le second. Ils finirent par se mettre enfin ensemble, après des mois et des mois d'attentes de la part des autres.

Sanji n'approchait plus vraiment de Zoro ; ils ne se battaient plus, ne s'engueulaient plus x fois par jour, et cela commençait à manquer au bretteur, qui décida de provoquer un peu le cuistot. Leurs batailles reprirent, mais ils sentaient bien que ce n'était plus seulement un duel sans intérêt : chacun cherchait l'autre, à être le plus fort, mais cela ressemblait plus à une parade nuptiale. Et ce fut Sanji qui gagna, un jour qu'ils se battaient discrètement dans la cuisine. Il réussit à bloquer le bretteur sur la table, après avoir envoyé valser ses sabres. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du vert, qui se surprit à aimer ça, et à en redemander. Au point qu'ils ne purent se retenir de le faire sur la table, comme deux bêtes sauvages et passionnées.

Robin était heureuse de voir tous ses amis heureux, bien sur. Mais elle aimait la navigatrice, et quoi qu'elle en dise, le fait que Luffy l'accapare la rendait légèrement triste. Elle et Nami avaient déjà partagées certaines choses ; elles étaient devenues intimes, et quand le manque se faisait ressentir, elles se contentaient mutuellement. Mais maintenant, c'était Luffy qui comblait la jeune rousse. Nami avait bien vu que Robin allait mal, elle décida donc d'en parler à Luffy. Ce dernier fut surpris, mais compréhensif. Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas que Robin s'approprie Nami, mais il accepta qu'elle le "trompe" avec l'archéologue de temps en temps. Tout se finit donc bien, et les aventures continuèrent à affluer autour de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille.


End file.
